A number of coating materials have been proposed for thermal field applied applications, particularly flame-sprayed coatings. One problem with these types of field-applied coatings is that the substrate may be porous, e.g., wood or concrete, and is subject to off-gassing or thermal decomposition. Consequently, it is very difficult to coat these types of materials.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved coating systems and compositions to solve the problem of coating porous substrates.
The present invention solves this need by providing a field applied coating system that is ideally adapted for porous substrates.